


First Day of My Life

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Aelin has some inner demons to overcome and it looks like her wedding day is where she lays them to rest.





	1. Chapter 1

Aelin

Lysandra was weaving the pine needles and baby’s breath crown through Aelin’s hair with expert precision but Aelin was fidgeting incessantly. Her nerves were shot, she knew she had no reason to be this anxious but some fathomless part of her still expected for everything to be taken from her once again. Previously, it was all she had ever known. These last few months of peace seemed like a mirage that would vanish the second she reached to grasp at the future.

“Aelin, I need you to stop moving! Sit still for one gods damned minute!”

Aelin huffed a breath, trying to shake her fears away – trying to be present in this moment. “Maybe you should be faster at this. You know I don’t care. I just want to put on my dress.”

Lysandra sighed, “You’re worse than Evangeline you know. She sat perfectly still while her hair was done.” Evangeline, sitting across from her adopted mother, preened with pride. She did indeed look the picture of perfection while holding her basket of pine needles that she would be tossing down the aisle.

Aelin had opted not to use flowers for the ceremony. She instead chose to honour Terrasen traditions, to honour home and to honour Rowan.

Aelin stuck her tongue out at Lysandra just as Aedion poked his head in, “I see you’re in full spirits today, cousin.”

Elide, who was arranging her hair in the mirror behind Lysandra, giggled. “Lysandra is a bit of a perfectionist, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Elide said, giving her friend a mischievous smirk.

“I’m done, I’m done. Get out of my chair before I throw you in the fountain.”

Aelin bared her teeth, exposing her elongated canines, “I’d like to see you try.”

Aedion shook his head, clearly exasperated. “Hair, clothes… I’m strangely glad these are your biggest concerns these days.”

Aelin’s eyes softened a fraction, allowing her cousins words to soothe that black pit she tried so hard to ignore. “What are you doing in here anyways?”

Aedion raised his hands in mock defense, “Don’t burn the messenger but… Darrow is here. He’s demanding that he attend the ceremony with every noble and their family and their families’ family… You get the point. He’s pissed that he’s not involved in the private ceremony.”

Aelin’s eyes blazed with fury, “He got to have the official one. He pulled every string and made our coronation ceremony just barely tolerable. He knows this day is for us. For my Court.”

Aedion crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned into the doorway. “I told him that. He won’t listen to me.”

Lysandra gave Aelin a questioning glance and Elide placed a consoling hand on Aelin’s shoulder. Although Aelin would have loved to sic Lysandra in ghost leopard form on him, she needed her friend here. She took a steadying breath but couldn’t help the threat that slipped passed her lips.

“Tell Darrow that if he so much breathes the same air surrounding the theatre today, he’ll find himself suddenly unable to taste anything but ash and flames.”

Aedion chuckled, “Yes Majesty.” He pecked Lysandra and Evangeline on their cheeks and ruffled Elide’s hair on the way out, much to her dismay. Evangeline ran out of the room after Aedion without a word.

Lysandra, a bit pink cheeked, moved to straighten Elide’s hair out.

“Males.” Aelin scoffed, admiring Lysandra’s handiwork with Elide’s flowing, night dark locks.

“Speaking of males,” Lysandra’s eyes sparkled as she nudged Elide with her hip, “how’s Lorcan?” She dragged Lorcan’s name out teasingly.

Elide flushed deeply and she leaned into the armoire and faced Aelin and Lysandra. Aelin grinned knowingly at Elide and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Elide bit her lip trying to suppress the spreading smile but she couldn’t resist.

“Demi-fae males… I can’t remember the last time I had a full night’s sleep.”

Aelin winked and Lysandra burst out laughing. “Believe me, I know the feeling. Your cousin never stops, Aelin.”

Aelin’s features crumpled in horror, “Lysandra! I don’t want to know that! How could you think I would ever want to hear that?”

Lysandra was beyond words as she leaned into Elide, trying to hold herself together while failing at restraining her laughter. Elide giggled along with her as Aelin continued to express her distaste. “You two are the worst. I hate you both.”

Lysandra pulled herself together enough to move towards Aelin and hug her. “You couldn’t possibly mean that. Who would make you look pretty if you didn’t have me?”

Aelin embraced her in return, squeezing tighter than necessary as the thought of losing Lysandra fed the darkness looming and trying to grasp at her heart. “Unfortunately for my sanity and my beauty, I never want to know.”

Elide wiped at her eyes and clapped her hands together. “Okay, enough of this. We are going to be late and poor Rowan will think you’ve abandoned him.” She grabbed at Aelin’s hands and dragged her to where her dress was waiting. “Come on, let’s get you dressed. Perhaps you won’t want to burn the place down because of Darrow while you’re wearing it.”

Aelin plastered a grin on her face for her friends and then sighed dreamily as Lysandra and Elide removed the protective covering from the dress in perfect synchronization. It was truly a work of art. It was floor length, sleeveless and brilliant white. There was no back to the mermaid sheath gown but the shoulders were covered with a lace applique. There was a long flowing train that had illusion lace sections in three parts. The front was simple, elegant so as not to take away from the artistry of the back. She had especially wanted the dress to be backless as Rowan had re-done her tattoos over the additional scarring left by Cairn, but the old language still looked beautiful etched over her ravaged back.

Lysandra and Elide helped Aelin into the gown and when she was ready, the other girls had tears in their eyes. Aelin took in her reflection and all she could think was that this was a lie. She was a pretty, white lie to the world when in reality, she was stained so black that it was hard to believe she was allowed to wear something so unmarred by the darkness clearly clawing to free itself. Aelin kept her face clear of her thoughts, something she had been perfecting since she came home. She would not let the uncertainty ruin this day. Each day she woke up surrounded by light, free with Rowan wrapped around her made breathing easier but something this monumental felt like it could be ripped from her. She would not allow that to happen.

She smiled and felt the vice grip on her heart lesson a little with her resolution. “Today is going to be perfect. I won’t accept anything less.”

Lysandra and Elide squealed and rushed to Aelin to hug her and Aelin decided she had one more stop to make before she headed down the aisle, one she knew would ease her weary soul.


	2. First Day of My Life II

Rowan

He was so gods damned nervous. He fussed with his pine green tunic, straightening the already straightened fabric and causing the silver threading to catch in the light.

Aedion finally joined him in the room where they were getting ready in. Aedion took in his brother’s current state, “Are you going to be okay?”

Rowan stopped his fussing immediately, “What are you talking about?”

“Well - I mean… I don’t want to say that I saw a few bright flashes of light that looked suspiciously like the same flashes of light when you shift while I was walking down the hallway but…” he trailed off, eyebrows raised innocently.

“She can’t say no now, right? She wouldn’t.” The worries rushed out before he could leash them and he cursed himself inwardly for not having better restraint when it came to Aelin. He knew she was having difficulties adjusting. He saw the shadows flicker in her eyes. He knew that the days when she hadn’t been able to sleep were the days when he would take point on royal business. He knew she was independent but something had changed in these months. She started to rely on him more even when Rowan could tell that she wished she didn’t have to. Rowan would support her in whatever she needed, and if it turned out that Aelin needed space… as hard as it would be, he would give it to her. He knew better than to think she would lead him on but today, his mind was racing.

Aedion’s jaw dropped. “That’s what you’re worried about? Whether she’ll say yes to you? You do know you’re already married, right? You’ve also been officially declared mates AND you are the King of Terrasen. In fact, I seem to remember being there for your first wedding and the second one and for the mating ceremony.”

Rowan’s face fell marginally. “It’s just… this one feels more important somehow. These are our friends. Our closest friends and the people who have touched our lives and altered them so irrevocably. None of this would have been possible without each person here. We all bled together on those battlefields. It’s more than just a wedding.” He gestured helplessly around in emphasis.

Aedion approached him and clapped a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s important yes, because it’s our family and our friends. This is the court we had promised we would build during those dark times - a court to rattle the stars. But you are our King, you are my brother. You are my family. What you did for Aelin… I will never forgive how I treated her before she was taken by that rutting bitch… You brought her back, you did that. I will forever be grateful. Today is for us to enjoy. For us to celebrate. We won and there’s no further reason for us to look over our shoulders in fear. Enjoy it.”

Rowan sat down on the armchair, needing something to ground him. “She didn’t come back, Aedion. She’s here physically – yes, but she’s changed. How can one woman withstand everything she has been through? She came back and there were no consequences. Aelin was supposed to die to defeat Erawan. To rid the world of Maeve, she almost did. She didn’t have to give anything up. She has her power, she has her kingdom. What if the cost was her soul? How can I fix that?”

Aedion took a seat across from Rowan. He bowed his head while he contemplated his answer. “You don’t fix it, Rowan. You do what you’ve already done for her, twice over. Bring her back. Don’t let the darkness drag her down again. But you don’t have to do it alone this time.” Aedion slumped back and watched as Rowan gruffly ran his fingers through his hair, still cropped short – a preference Aedion knew Aelin preferred.

“We survived, Rowan. After what she gave for years, the least we can do is be here to pull her out again. The blood oath was a promise we both chose to make at different times in our life because of who she is and what she represented. Hope. We have to give that to her.”

Rowan seemed to calm with Aedion’s reassuring words. Aedion sighed and stood up before going over to Rowan’s chair, “Don’t do that, Aelin will kill me if you look less than…” He cleared his throat as he realized his hands were now straightening Rowan’s hair. Rowan’s left eyebrow was raised in surprise at the sudden contact.

“What are your hands doing in my hair?”

Aedion moved back and coughed deliberately. “I slipped.”

“Into my hair?”

“It happens.”

Rowan looked in the mirror across from them, his hair was truly a mess now. He could imagine Aelin having something terribly offensive to say about it. He grumbled before sighing. “Can you please fix it? Unfortunately, you are right - your cousin has a certain desire for things to be perfect.”

Aedion chuckled, satisfied that Rowan seemed to accept his words and remain calm, “If it makes you feel better, I’m very good with hair. I don’t maintain ‘best hair in the family’ status by letting it run rampant.”

Rowan burst out laughing, true joy despite the heavy load he had off lifted just as the door opened to reveal the cadre. Gavriel smiled fondly at Aedion and clapped Rowan on the back. Fenrys’ signature wolfish grin was infectious as he entered with Lorcan at his back.

“We come bearing gifts.” Fenrys brought out a bottle of brandy, the expensive kind by the looks of the label.

“Or booze.” Gavriel said, rolling his eyes.

Lorcan snatched the bottle from Fenrys, “It’s all the same to me.”

Aedion grinned. “Hear, hear.”

Rowan grabbed glasses from the bar and Lorcan poured a knuckle’s worth in each of the glasses and the males each grabbed one.

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Lorcan said, raising his glass. “To our grouchy ass King Rowan-“

“Lorcan,” Gavriel cut him off before he could finish.

Lorcan rolled his eyes. “Fine, to our esteemed king Rowan. Without whom we might all be dead or possessed by the Valg.”

Fenrys snorted, “Classy, Lorcan.”

Gavriel shook his head. “Why do we ever let you out?”

Rowan chuckled. “Coming from Lorcan, it’s high praise.” He raised his glass and each of them nodded their agreement and they downed their drinks.

As the males all drank, Rowan couldn’t help but think that at least this had gone right. The cadre had been so close to being ripped apart by that bitch. He and Aelin had almost been ripped apart by her. This day, this ending, may never have been possible without those in this very room. For that, Rowan was grateful. More than he knew how to express. Aedion raised his glass slightly to Rowan, who had been unwittingly focusing on him. Rowan nodded in return. Aedion saw much. Much more than he let on.

“Well gentle-“ Lorcan began, before a soft knock sounded at the door.

Rowan raised his brows, he wasn’t expecting anyone else. Aedion, who was closest to the door, reached forward to open it to reveal…

“Aelin?” Rowan was instantly at the door, nudging Aedion out of the way.

She was resplendent in her gown, her hair down and loose in soft curls around her shoulders with a braided coronet at the crown of her head. Pine and some small white flowers Rowan didn’t remember the name of were intertwined between the braids.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She looked away but Rowan caught the shadows in her eyes before her gaze averted.

“Everyone out.”

No one hesitated.

Rowan moved to close the distance between himself and his queen, closing the door in the process. He folded her into his arms, holding tight. Aelin released a single sob before she leashed her pain and began to shake with restraint.

“Why do you cry, Fireheart?” He kissed the top of her head, never letting go.

She didn’t answer for a few minutes. In his presence and in his arms, she felt herself slowly relaxing. Felt the vice grip on her heart loosen.

“I’m scared, Rowan. I’m scared I’m going to lose everything again. I-I can’t let a day go by without thinking about what I did. Who I killed. Who I was under her spell. I am not worthy.” She leaned back to look into his eyes, searching for answers he wasn’t sure he had.

He wiped an errant tear from her cheek, leaving his hand to cradle her face.

“Aelin, my Fireheart. Do not fret. It’s us who are not worthy of you. For hundreds of years, I didn’t know what I was looking for but I knew I was looking for something. That something, it was you. It surprised the hell out of me for a long while, until it didn’t. Until I knew, you were not a woman I could survive. But you saw me as I saw you and we clawed our way back out together. We formed unbreakable bonds. I swear to you, I will lead you out of the darkness that is trying to claim you. I will not lose you again.”

His eyes sparkled as tears welled and Aelin returned his gesture and wiped the tears away, also cradling his face. They held each other, their whole worlds, their entire beings focused where skin met skin. So much power, so much love, such breakable creatures.

Time, darkness, evil… None of it mattered. They could not be cleaved. They would not allow it. Their gazes relayed that same message to each other. They would not bend, they would not break. Aelin’s resolve grew, her heart steadied. Pain and anguish failed where it tried to grasp. It was pushed down and out, bit by bit.

It would not win, not this day.


	3. First Day of My Life III

Later, Ceremony

The Royal Theatre of Terrasen had been beautifully decorated for the occasion. It was bedecked in silver and Terrasen green streamers and balloons. The walkway was lined with unlit candles and the archway was covered in a mix of pine and thick strands of silver garland woven between twinkling Fae lights. Candles littered the base of the arch as well, also all unlit. The benches that made up the main floor seating of the theatre were mostly empty, just a few of the front rows taken up by patiently waiting guests.

As this was an intimate affair, only those of utmost importance had been invited. The thirteen, Chaol and Yrene, Nesryn and Sartaq, Sartaq’s wickedly delightful sister, Hasar. The cadre, Ansel, Ilias and the mute master, Galan, Philippa, Rolfe, Madam Florine, Ren and Murtaugh, Emrys and Malakai, Luca, and even Nox Owen, who Aelin had been informed by Rowan, made the ring she would wear for the rest of her immortal existence.

Aelin could hear the music playing through double doors to the theatre and was anxiously tapping her foot, impatient to get to Rowan after having to spend the previous night apart. Her heart wasn’t heavy anymore. It seemed so silly to her now that it had only occurred to her to speak to Rowan on this day, instead of opening up to him before. Her mate would always lead her back. He brought her back from literal hell, demons and all, and never gave up on her. She could share this burden. Aelin could rise above and be the ruler she knew she was meant to be, with Rowan at her side.

Lysandra scolded her again, “You don’t get to go before I do. And I don’t get to go before Elide does and then Fleetfoot does… Need I go on? Evangeline is halfway down, just stand still.”

Aelin crouched to scratch behind Fleetfoot’s ears. Aelin levelled a gaze at her dearest friend in the entire world. “You seem a little… out of sorts, Lysandra.”

Lysandra grimaced briefly before shooing Elide out of the grand oak double doors. “Go, go!” Elide barely had time to gather herself upright before she was walking. Aelin’s brows raised and she hid her face in Fleetfoot’s shining coat, content to drop the obviously unwelcome topic.

“Are you ready, girl?” Fleetfoot waved her fanning tail in excitement and offered a dainty lick in response, very unlike Fleetfoot. Was everyone nervous?

Lysandra called Fleetfoot over and made sure Aelin and Rowan’s rings were securely fastened to the canine’s collar before opening the door. “Come on, girl. Down you go.” Fleetfoot licked Aelin’s face again before turning and bursting through the doors and starting down the aisle. Aelin’s Fae hearing picked up the sounds of surprised laughter and the dogs’ brazen lack of finesse. It suited Aelin. 

As Fleetfoot trotted down the aisle, tail flying behind her like a silken banner, Lysandra sniffled.

“Lys?” Aelin inquired, stepping towards her friend who took a step back.

“Don’t come closer!”

Aelin cocked an eyebrow in question but stayed firmly in place.

“Three months ago, I never imagined we’d be able to celebrate this. Three months ago, no one knew if you were going to survive. But we are here, and you are here. You’re alive. And Terrasen will be fine. We will all be fine because we can all be together. I’m just overwhelmed is all. These rutting emotions getting the better–, “ she cut herself off with a gasp before she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Aelin’s eyes widened in sudden understanding and it took every bit of restraint to keep her in place. But a wide grin spread across her face and she ran a finger across the silver beginning to line her eyes.

“Oh Gods, Aelin. I’m sorry!”

Aelin laughed, “Don’t be. It’s perfect. It’s news that can only make this day better. I’m happy for you, Lys. Does Aedion know?”

Lysandra straightened, her nose slightly red. “No… but, it’s my turn, we’ll talk after okay? Remember, count to ten and follow.” She walked through the doors without giving Aelin a chance to reply.

Aelin rolled her shoulders back and counted to ten in her head. She took a deep breath before she felt an icy draft that smelled of pine and snow open the double doors wide to welcome her. The breeze caressed her gently and she shivered as she made eye contact with her mate. Aelin felt like she could move literal mountains with the emotions and adrenaline flaming through her veins as she met his gaze. She tried not to run down the aisle and fling herself at him as she beheld the burning emotions roiling in his eyes.

The all string instrument orchestra, which was seated on the majestic stage of the theatre behind the arch, started up as she was revealed. The soothing melodies beckoning to her, her magic wanting to entwine and to play through the simple weaving music.

She started her walk, each step deliberately set with a slight drop from the upright bass, but kept her eyes focused on Rowan. As each step brought her closer, any reservations, any doubts about herself vanished. Nothing could stop her now. She had felled Valg Kings and Queens with the people in this room, she had the strongest magic any living or known Fae had ever possessed. Aelin felt… untouchable and most importantly, free. It was thanks to everyone here. That safety, that knowledge… she was only beginning to understand and accept it. She would do right by every person in this world. She would not turn conqueror, but offer her lands as a healing respite, welcome to all.

As she passed each row of seating, the candles set on either side lit up with her flames. This earned some appreciation from the meager audience.

Aelin continued lighting the candles down the aisle all the while keeping her gaze locked on Rowan. He was devouring her. The dress hugged her in all the right places and his gaze turned… slightly indecent. This earned a cough from Dorian, who was standing just behind the arch, waiting to marry Rowan and Aelin. Rowan snarled half-heartedly at Dorian but leashed the desire in his features anyways. She could tell he knew what she was thinking, as peace settled over her. He could feel the changes in her too. It would take time to put her plans into action, but she would share those plans, share the burdens.

As Aelin reached the arch, the candles around the base of the arch lit up at the same time, surrounding Aelin and Rowan in warmth while simultaneously basking them in a candle lit glow. Snowflakes started to fall as Aelin placed her hands in Rowan’s and they turned to face Dorian.

Dorian bowed his head and murmured, “Majesties.”

Rowan and Aelin bowed their heads as well. “Majesty,” they spoke in unison.

Some snowflakes dusted in Dorian’s dark hair, but the heat of the candles kept the three of them warm as the snow continued to fall. He shifted nervously before clearing his throat and addressing the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen… Oh! Fae and witches, too I suppose,” he paused as Fenrys’ laugh boomed out over the snickers of said witches and fae. Dorian was clearly pleased as his eyes sparkled with amusement. Aelin grinned.

“We have gathered here today to bear witness to yet another joining of Rowan Whitethorn and Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. They continued to take these opportunities from us so now, we’ve locked the doors and we aren’t leaving until we finally see these two commit.” Rowan chuckled and his hands gently squeezed Aelin’s, grateful that they were here. Grateful it was possible.

Judging by the tears starting to well up in Dorian’s eyes, he was too. Aelin smiled gently at her friend, expressing so much more than what she could say out loud now.

Dorian’s voice was clear, strong and sure as he spoke from the heart. Of the assassin he had met, the assassin he had loved and he had cherished and considered one of his greatest friends. The Queen who saved his life, everything she was willing to sacrifice to ensure everyone here survived. The Queen who almost didn’t get to see the good she could bring to the world, but how incredible it was that she stood before him today, because of the warrior who had saved him, the warrior who had taught him and protected him. The warrior who never lost faith, even when darkness tried to cleave him and his mate apart. He spoke of their journey, a beautiful and sometimes heart wrenching time as they themselves fought to overcome what ate them individually. Before they agreed they could do more as a team. The promises that brought them here today. The love and will that would shape the future for the better, an epic tale that was only just beginning.

He spoke of their adventures together, the thrills, the downs and the happy times.

Some of the guests in the audience started to cry, but it meant the world that their friends could be here today to witness as their souls were laid bare.

Aelin expressed her gratitude by beaming at them through her tears as Dorian called for Rowan and Aelin to exchange the sacred vows of Terrasen, to exchange the vows they requested specifically for themselves.

Aelin spoke first.

“Rowan-rutting-Whitethorn,” she choked out as tears streamed down her cheeks. The crowd was sniffling and chuckling now. “I could not be who I am without you. You have shown me courage and bravery when I saw nothing in myself. In my lowest moments, you reminded me that I had a reason to fight. I had millions of reasons to fight. You guided me home when I was lost. I am forever grateful for the good you see in me. This life, with you to walk the journey with me? I am excited. For the first time in my life, I am looking forward and not backwards. I will endeavor to spend the next thousand years making sure I’ve earned your trust, your loyalty and your heart.”

Rowan was crying. Aelin was crying. Dorian was turned to the side, quite obviously crying. Rowan took a few steadying breaths before gathering Aelin closer, holding her hands not nearly close enough for him.

“Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. You were a thorn in my side, a pain in my ass-“

Aelin started laughing through her tears along with the guests.

“For all of, perhaps a day.” He paused as he let that sink in. “I was not kind to you. I pissed you off intentionally because I liked seeing the fire blaze in your eyes. It showed me that you were still there, even with the weight of grief crushing you. We were both lost but for the first time in two hundred years, I felt a flicker of something I had almost forgotten existed: hope. So I pushed you. I was cruel, Gods know Emrys had a go at me and made me feel something else I hadn’t felt in a long time: shame. My point is that you came into my life, a spitball of fire and you made me feel. After so many years of being numb, you brought life with you. Beautiful, fiery life. I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. It made no difference to me that you were a lost Princess. After a while, I only knew that I wanted - no I needed you, with any strings that came along. That has not changed. What has changed is that I cannot imagine a world where your sass, where your wit and where your smile does not exist. You light up my life, on occasion quite literally,” he chuckled. “I will never have to go a day without you again. I am so thankful to you for bringing me back to life.”

Dorian’s eyes crinkled, tears still streaming down his face, the guests were almost inconsolable. Dorian called everyone to order. “Had I known you were both planning on destroying us emotionally, I may have declined the invitation.” He grinned, dabbing at his eyes. “The exchanging of the rings, if you will.”

Aelin slid Rowan’s ring on his finger, looked deeply into his eyes and spoke once more. “To whatever end.”

Rowan’s hands engulfed her own as he slid her ring on her finger. He could look nowhere else, drawn to the life that beckoned within her. “To whatever end.”

The small crowd erupted as the music reached its crescendo, and Rowan dipped Aelin, holding her tight, before sealing the union with a searing kiss.


	4. First Day of My Life IV

Later, Reception

Aelin examined her ring, which was simple but beautiful. The band was plain silver and the stone set in was the same colour as Rowan’s eyes. Rowan wore a similar band, but the stone in his matched her eyes instead.

Rowan sidled up next to her, “Hello wife.”

Aelin wriggled as he pulled her into his arms. “I’ve been your wife for a while now, in case you had forgotten.”

“I could never, but I still like the sound of it.” He nipped her ear affectionately. She melted in his arms.

Madam Florine approached and bowed at the waist before she spoke, “Majesties, the dancers and the orchestra are ready if you’d like to begin your first dance.”

Aelin beamed at Florine, “Thank you for arranging this, it’s breathtaking.”

Florine bowed her head in gratitude. “Thank you, Majesty, for not forgetting that the arts are a staple in every kingdom.” She took her leave.

Rowan kissed the top of Aelin’s head as Aelin curled into him. “Everything is perfect. I was worried… It felt as though everything could be taken from me again only just this morning but now? I’ve never felt so sure of my place here.”

He grinned broadly and without restraint at her confession. He kissed the top of her head. “There is another surprise yet, Fireheart.”

Aelin pulled back in surprise. “What is it?” She demanded but Rowan was already shaking his head. “Wait and see.”

Aelin glared, “Buzzard.”

He chuckled before backing away, “Meet me for a dance.”

Aelin hugged herself, trying and failing to hide the unburdened glee at her mate’s obvious delight as she watched him disappear behind the curtain of the stage and Lysandra and Aedion settled in line beside her.

“I hope you’ve been practicing. Wouldn’t want Rowan’s toes to feel the brunt of your lousy footwork.” Aedion dropped a hulking arm across Aelin’s shoulders.

Aelin stomped on his toes. “How’s my footwork now?” She hissed, halfheartedly.

Aedion laughed with only a slight wince, “On second thought, his toes might be fine considering your tiny ineffectual feet.”

Aelin shoved him before pulling him back and tucking herself back under his arm. Lysandra leaned into Aelin’s other side.

“You two are worse than children.” She was laughing, a sparkle in her eyes.

Madam Florine called the room to attention, “If I could ask our Queen to join our King centre stage.”

Aelin couldn’t see Rowan anywhere but she walked to where Florine directed her and waited. Elegantly dressed dancers filed in along the back of the stage and stood at the ready.

The orchestra started again, the dancers started moving along with the starting notes… she was surprised to hear that it was the Stygian Suite. She dragged her eyes from the beautifully twirling dancers and saw as the pianoforte was wheeled on stage and Rowan, gods Rowan, was sitting at the rolling piano bench, being pushed by two stage hands, plunking away at the ivory and black keys.

A hand flew to her throat in awe, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. He made eye contact with her over the beautiful instrument and the emotion she found there… It was like they were back in the abandoned theatre in Rifthold and she was showing him this same piece for the very first time. The first time she’d ever played anything for him.

He had told her to teach him and she had taught him the basics, but they had not played together since. Gods, he had done this without her knowledge.

Aelin stood there, softly crying in the middle of the stage watching her mate as he watched her. For a moment, it was only them. Nothing and no one could reach them.

Florine came and tapped Rowan lightly on the shoulder and they switched places, hardly missing a note, and Rowan prowled over to Aelin.

He gathered her in his arms and wiped away her tears. Did you like the surprise?

Aelin sucked in a breath of air at his silent question, trying to soothe herself. It was beautiful. I can’t believe you learnt how to play for me.

They started moving and Rowan led Aelin in a waltz across the floor. Surprise bloomed across her face again and Rowan chuckled. I seem to remember certain comments about us pretty males only being good for one thing. I sought to prove you wrong.

Aelin choked back her newly flowing tears as she held tight to Rowan. He pressed closer to her and started singing softly for only her to hear. She began humming along, and lost herself in the music of her mate. The music of her husband, her King.

\---

Across the room, Lysandra, failing to hold back tears, turned to Aedion and gripped his arm.

“Dance with me.” She pulled him on towards the dance floor before waiting for an answer. Aedion hardly had time to gather himself before Lysandra was leading him around the theatre floor, elegantly bypassing the dancers Madam Florine had instructed to start weaving through the other couples.

They passed by Manon and Dorian just to see Dorian get punched for asking Manon to dance. Aedion roared with laughter before burying his head in Lysandra’s hair, holding tight.

He eventually took the lead from Lysandra and ever so slowly led them off the stage. When they left the stage, Lysandra’s expression turned inquisitive but Aedion shook his head, a secretive smile gracing his ruggedly handsome face. He led her quietly through backstage, through a hidden door and down a little hallway before he opened another door and revealed the small, tucked away balcony outside of the theatre.

Lysandra gasped at the beauty of Orynth at night, taking in the starry night sky, the flowers bedecking the wrought iron railing and the scents of the city before sweeping through the doors and pulling Aedion along with her.

“Why did we leave?” She asked, slightly breathless and turning to face him, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

Aedion took a deep breath before gathering her hands in his. “Lysandra… do you remember when I told you I would marry you one day when we were in Skull’s Bay?”

Lysandra’s eyes went wide but she nodded.

“I meant it. I love you Lys, I love Evangeline as though she were my own. I claim her and I claim you too. I have always been better with weapons than words but I would lay down my life for you and your child… Our child… If you both would have me. Lysandra, would you please do me the greatest honour of marrying me?”

Lysandra threw her arms around Aedion in response, he caught her and held her close as she sobbed.

She sobbed for the Prince who cared for the Courtesan, the Prince who cared for the scarred but beautiful child who never let the hardships of the world stain her, for considering this beautiful little girl at all.

She cried for the news she had yet to reveal.

She pulled back and kissed him softly before whispering, “Yes, Aedion. I will marry you. I’ve known for a while now that this is where we were meant to be… with each other. After this long and difficult road, this is our next turn. Our beginning. It took you long enough to ask!” She exclaimed, trying to bring her tears to heel.

Aedion kissed her back and brushed the tears from her face. “You look beautiful.”

“I remember you saying something about Princess Lysandra Ashryver… I could get used to that.” Her smile was soft, shy.

Aedion tilted her chin up with his fingers and kissed away her tears in response. “You deserve everything and more. I promise to give it to you.”

Lysandra sniffled again. “Who wasn’t good with words again?”

Aedion chuckled before withdrawing, “I didn’t get you a ring but we can go pick one together.”

Lysandra shook her head. “Let’s ask Rowan to tattoo bands on our fingers.”

Aedion beamed, the tips of his ears flushing, “My fiancé is brilliant. I knew I wanted to marry for you some reason,” he teased.

Lysandra giggled, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “We can’t tell them tonight, though. In a couple of days… Let them enjoy this.”

Evangeline chose just then to burst through the doorway, all dimpled smiles interrupting Aedion’s response. “Mother, Aedion! Come on! You’re missing all the fun!”

They had no choice but to follow the bouncing, joyful girl back inside.

\---

Aelin did have one bouquet commissioned for the traditional bridal tossing. She was laughing as the women all clambered to get to the front as she clutched it, waving it mockingly in front of the women assembled.

“Ready?” She called over her shoulders, a wicked grin gracing her face at the thought of the chaos about the unfold.

There were more scuffles and some squeals that sounded decidedly like toes being stomped on. Aelin tossed the bouquet overhead and whirled to watch the madness. Turns out, Lysandra’s ghost leopard claws must have made an appearance as she was the one who came out clutching the flowers, the undisputed victor.

Aelin roared with laughter, clutching at her stomach before righting herself and rushing to her best friend and pulling her into an embrace.

Aedion smirked from the sidelines and Rowan turned to him, his eyebrows cocked as though saying it was about time. Aedion nudged Rowan with brotherly affection. “I know, I know.” Aedion’s eyes twinkled mischievously but he kept his lips clamped shut, lest he break the wonderful news.

They clinked their glasses of brandy together and the girls approached them. Lysandra waved the flowers in Aedion’s face and Aedion caught them before snatching her and stealing a kiss. Aelin and Rowan watched happily as Lys all but melted in his arms.

They excused themselves to make the rounds of guests, leaving them to their bliss. She was hugged by her other cousin, Galan, and congratulated again. Ilias and Ansel were talking together while the Mute Master was seated at a table nearby, watching and no doubt listening. “Probably best not to interrupt them… They’re still figuring out where they all stand with each other after… well, after Ansel.”

Rowan murmured his assent.

Rolfe raised his glass in a salute from across the room and Aelin grinned in response. She watched him pull the woman he’d been in conversation with in for a kiss. “I’m glad someone can endure his insufferable mannerisms,” Aelin whispered to Rowan.

Rowan winked. “To make a deal with you, he must be a little crazy.”

Aelin pinched Rowan in response before they reached Dorian and Manon and thanked Dorian once more for officiating. Manon looked a bit pink in the cheeks and Aelin wondered if she’d ever been to a party like this before.

The rest of the Thirteen were dancing together on the dance floor and they opted not to interrupt, given the reckless abandon in which they were dancing. Iron teeth and iron nails? They were interested in keeping all body parts firmly attached to their persons, thank you very much. Elide was chatting with Emrys, Malakai and Luca, with Nox accompanying them and Aelin spotted Lorcan observing both Luca and Nox suspiciously as the three of them exchanged pleasantries. Aelin scoffed and Rowan smirked as he had also noticed the possession Lorcan was undoubtedly attempting to leash, and as usual failing to do so.

Hasar was dancing quite proactively with Renia and Aelin couldn’t help but admire the feline grace of her movements, especially given the fact she appeared to be surrounded by several empty glasses, possibly a couple of empty bottles of some very expensive looking liquor. Aelin laughed as Renia made eye contact and waved at them helplessly, unable to hold Hasar’s roving hands at bay.

Rowan shook his head, slightly exasperated but straightened as Sartaq and Nesryn approached. Aelin smiled easily, having been quite taken with Sartaq’s ruk, Kadara, that she wasn’t fazed by the fact that an empress and emperor now approached. Not even a bat of an eyelash that they hosted them here. His Queen… she would indeed be the woman to greet a formal court in barefoot.

Sartaq nodded at Rowan, friend to a friend. “I may be an emperor but we know who the true warrior of legend is among us. No need to be so formal with me, Rowan.” Rowan relaxed and Nesryn grinned, some unnamed test having been passed.

“We just wanted to say thank you before we headed out. Sartaq wants to see more of home – I mean Adarlan. I promised I would take him on a tour of all our old haunts.” Nesryn poked at Aelin.

Aelin chuckled, “Don’t bring him into the sewers. I was down there before Valg had ever infested them and they weren’t any better then, trust me.”

Sartaq laughed, a deep booming laugh. Rowan smirked at his wife, finding it hard to keep his hands off of her in front of the other man.

Aelin levelled a gaze at Rowan. Territorial fae bastard. Her tone was mocking and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Nesryn cleared her throat. “I will never get used to that.”

Sartaq tucked Nesryn under his arm. “Well, we must be off. Thank you for inviting us. We’ll have to host you back in Antica sometime.” He offered, extending his hand. Rowan reached to clasp it firmly.

Aelin and Nesryn bid each other farewell and they were alone once again. Aelin spotted two more familiar faces and grabbed at Rowan’s hand to lead them over.

Rowan saw that Chaol and Yrene were preparing to leave as well. Aelin rushed over, towing him behind her. “Yrene! You’re not dragging Chaol away already, are you?”

Yrene beamed at Aelin, “Unfortunately, Chaol is all partied out. I really must get him home. Being on his feet this long can bother him still.” She flashed him a knowing grin, which led Aelin to believe that wasn’t the only reason for the early departure.

Chaol smiled indulgently at his wife before pulling Aelin into an embrace. “I wish we could stay longer, but we have to head back to Adarlan early. Duty calls, you know.”

Aelin laughed and hugged Chaol back, “Thank you both for coming anyways.”

Chaol clasped hands with Rowan while Yrene and Aelin hugged.

“I’m happy for you both, truly. I’m happy we were all here to celebrate it.” Chaol said, bowing his head at Aelin and Rowan.

Aelin laughed. “So formal, Captain.”

Chaol’s face spread into a wide grin, reminiscent of those days in the glass castle when he was indeed Captain. “Habit, you know. Good luck with everything. Stay in touch.”

“Always.” Rowan agreed.

As Yrene and Chaol left, Aelin sighed happily. “This is a dream come true, Rowan. Thank you for today. Thank you for every day.”

Rowan pulled her close and gripped her chin gently in his hand. “Anything for you, Fireheart,” before swooping in with a gentle kiss. A kiss that spoke of their promised future, their love, and all the time they would have for more kisses and different kisses.

“Now come on, let’s go dance the night away! We wouldn’t want our friends to be left hanging.” Aelin grabbed Rowan and dragged him back to the dance floor.

They spent the night dancing and indulging in food and drink with their loved ones, not a care in the world except for the here, the now and the knowledge that tomorrow was certain.


	5. First Day of My Life Epilogue

Two days later

Aelin was sprawled across the couch with her legs draped across Lysandra’s lap nursing a wicked hangover. She groaned piteously and removed the pillow she had been holding over her face. “What is the point of being Fae when alcohol still affects you like this?” She threw the pillow across the room at Aedion, who had been dozing on the couch opposite. He jerked awake at the impact.

He glared at Aelin but winced as the sudden movement reminded him of his similar predicament. “That’s what happens when you drink for two days straight, cousin. You can’t expect to come out unscathed, not while I’m around.” His eyes closed again and Lysandra snickered.

“Perhaps you two ought to have shown some restraint. I don’t think Darrow will ever get over seeing Aedion sprinting naked through the palace halls.”

Aelin chuckled, “I don’t think I ever will either. I may be emotionally scarred for life.”

Aedion grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t think he’d be up. I blame you, Aelin. It was your dare.”

“I have no idea as to what you are referring to.” Aelin smirked before stretching out across Lysandra, taking care not to nudge Lysandra or make her uncomfortable. Lysandra shifted to accommodate her legs. Aedion’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as we watched the delicate exchange but any questions or accusations were cut short as Rowan strode in, carrying packages of various sizes.

Fenrys slinked in behind Rowan, with Gavriel and Lorcan following. Rowan set the packages down on the floor, in front of where Aelin was laying. “Wedding gifts,” He presented, a smug grin plastered on his face.

Aelin sprung from the couch, wincing only slightly from her headache. Rowan grabbed her to steady her and planted a kiss atop her head. “Rowan, presents!” Before all but shoving him out of the way. He chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm and nudged Aedion into an upright position so he could take a seat. Fenrys and Lorcan pulled up chairs and completed the circle.

Aelin eyed the pile before grabbing the very top one and resuming her seat beside Lysandra. Gavriel leaned forward expectantly. His gift first, then. Aelin gently unwrapped it and uncovered a beautifully crafted figurine. It was very clearly of Rowan and Aelin, wrapped up in each other. “I carved it myself after you had settled back into your duties. When we knew for sure…” He paused, clearing his throat. “When we knew for sure you were home to stay.”

Aelin clutched the figurine to her chest. “It’s beautiful, Gavriel. Thank you.” She gently handed it to Rowan for him to inspect. The detailing was flawless. The time it must have taken… Aelin watched Rowan’s massive hands like a hawk, it seemed so delicate and fragile in his possession. He smiled softly, before setting it down on the small end table next to him and leaning over to clap Gavriel on the shoulder, words deemed unnecessary by their many years of wordless communication.

Lysandra leaned forward for a better view and Rowan gently handed the carving over to her. Rowan then reached for the next package. He shook it a little and weighed it, almost teasingly. Aelin grinned at Rowan, forever treasuring the image of him opening what she suspected was his very first gift. Lorcan rolled his eyes. Aelin thought she heard something muttered that sounded like “mates”. She shot him a glare.

Rowan undid the twine bindings and unwrapped two beautifully crafted daggers. Fenrys spoke up, “Connall and I got you both a matching set. One Rowan sized and one Aelin sized.” His eyes glittered mischievously as he cast his gaze on Aelin. Aelin stuck her tongue out.

Rowan took the larger dagger and handed Aelin hers. He balanced it across his palm. It was weighted perfectly. He examined the hilt. It was masterful craftmanship. The grip was steel and had an almost scale like look, as though snakeskin had been preserved in metal. He noticed the fire coloured stone set in the middle of the guard and as Rowan rotated the dagger, he could have sworn flames were contained within. Aelin was admiring hers with the same intensity. As a master with daggers, she couldn’t help but marvel at the flawlessness of the blade. Not a nick or scratch on it. How could she ever bare to use such a beautiful weapon?

Fenrys snorted. “I take it you like them. Usually you can’t shut up.” That was obviously directed at Aelin.

Aelin’s eyes flashed. “Be careful, little wolf. I have a fancy new weapon in my hands and I’m sure you don’t want to see just how skilled with a dagger I really am.”

Fenrys smirked. Rowan, knowing full well that Fenrys would love exactly that, cleared his throat. Both Aelin and Fenrys’ faces were instantly set with innocent smiles. He cocked an eyebrow. Right.

They handed their daggers to Aedion who was all but foaming at the mouth to examine the blades before Aelin reached for the last package. Lorcan leaned forward to help. “It’s heavy.” Aelin tried not to bare her teeth. Lorcan gave up and set the package heavily on her lap.

Aelin’s breath whooshed out unexpectedly. “You weren’t kidding. Holy rutting gods, what is in here?”

Rowan came over as Lysandra moved to help free Aelin’s legs. He lifted it easily and Lysandra scooted over to allow Rowan to sit between them. He unwrapped the package and revealed something that was shimmering.

“It’s chainmail. I thought you could both use a set. Lest one of us tries to stab you for being unbearable.” Lorcan deadpanned. Aelin laughed.

“I’m sure I’m top of your list Lorc, but you’ll never touch me.” She taunted him.

“Insufferable. Just as I said.”

Rowan pulled out the bigger piece and held it closely, inspecting the faerie forged links. Not a flaw. Lorcan had spared no expense.

Lysandra leaned in, inspecting the fine work. “It’s… green.” She said, mesmerised by the colour and the beauty.

Aelin pulled hers out to confirm. “It’s not only green, it’s Terrasen green. Just a hint, but it’s there.”

Lorcan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, clearly going for nonchalance. “I hadn’t noticed. They didn’t say when it was made, nor did I specify.”

Rowan cocked one eyebrow in disbelief. Aelin snickered. “Sure, and Maeve never took me prisoner after having me whipped by a sadistic asshole.”

The room went quiet, as though all the air were sucked out. No one spoke and Aelin continued examining the chainmail shirt in her hands. She finally huffed an exasperated breath before making eye contact again. “You can’t tiptoe around me forever. It happened and I survived. Now that I’ve accepted it, you can too.”

Aedion’s face had gone pale and Rowan had stilled with predatory focus. Lorcan and Fenrys were staring at their hands, not sure of how to react. Gavriel’s focus was on Aedion, always on his son. Lysandra, perhaps the only one of the lot of them who understood that sort of torment and its impact emotionally, was the only one not phased. Aelin poked Rowan in the ribs. “Stop. Come back to me.”

Rowan’s breathing evened out and he turned his head towards her as her call breached the waging emotions warring inside his head. His eyes softened and he leaned over, tucking her under his arm.

Aedion cleared his throat, “Right. Well, then. What else?”

The tension in the room eased and Gavriel spoke, “There are two more gifts. We didn’t bring them in here so you’ll have to gather your wits and leave these couches to see them.”

Aelin sprung up enthusiastically, setting aside the chainmail and dragging Rowan with her. Aedion stood up and was dizzy for all of one second before Lysandra swept in and tucked under his arm, giving him support. Fenrys and Gavriel led the way, Lorcan trailing the group. Aelin and Rowan were led to the kitchens.

“Oh, good. I hope it’s cake.” Aelin exclaimed.

Lysandra giggled, “So do I.” Aelin grinned knowingly and Aedion’s brow furrowed once more in suspicion. Lysandra poked him and he snatched at her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth before nipping at the tips of them. She yanked her abused hand back towards her and stuck out her tongue, in a very Aelin-like fashion.

“Mature, you two.” Rowan sighed.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw that Dorian was standing there, hiding something behind him. “Good morning, or is it afternoon? Someone should teach you how to have a proper party and not feel the effects the next day.”

They all shared a sheepish grin. “Anyways, I present to you, Aelin and Rowan…” and he stepped away from what he was hiding.

It was a chocolate sculpture. Aelin came closer and sucked in a breath. “It’s Terrasen… in chocolate form! Oh, this is absolutely delightful. Please tell me we can eat it.”

Dorian started laughing. “Of course, I am very aware of your adoration for chocolate and I could never keep you two apart.”

Aelin squealed and Rowan eyed the chocolate dubiously. “Are you sure we won’t get sick from this much sugar?”

Lysandra nudged Rowan aside, “Poor sport. We’ll make a sweet-tooth out of you yet.”

Dorian snickered before playfully punching Rowan. “I’m sorry, it had to be done.” The girls were both practically salivating at the sculpture.

“Before you ladies dig in, there is one last gift. Vaughan is waiting for us at the stables.” Lorcan reminded them.

Aelin and Lysandra shared a disappointed look before turning to follow the procession out of the kitchen, Dorian now tagging along as well.

They made the long trek down to the stables in relatively good time, Rowan suspected it was because Aelin and Lysandra were itching to be back in the kitchens but knew better than to ever suggest such a thing. Aelin glanced back at him, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. She likely did.

The sun shone down on the party, warm and inviting as they entered the yard to the stables. Vaughan was across from them gentling a pure white horse that Aelin had never seen before. Her jaw dropped at the mares’ beauty. Her flowing mane was the same brilliant white that made up her coat and her tail.

Aelin approached and the rest of the group hung back, exchanging quiet words over the beautiful specimen before them. Vaughan smiled and gestured Aelin forward. “Happy wedding, Aelin. She’s all yours.”

“Mine?” She breathed, offering her hand for the horse to examine. The horse nuzzled at Aelin’s hands, her soft muzzle inviting Aelin closer. The delicate flare of her nostrils clued Aelin into the breed. “An Asterion mare? How?”

“Wendlyn breeds them exclusively for the Fae there. As Maeve no longer exists to prevent trade, I saw her and I thought she’d be perfect so I couldn’t help but bring her to you. I heard what happened to the last you had, such a loss.”

Aelin smiled sadly as she remembered Kasida and how she had ridden her to her final battle with Erawan only for him to steal the life from her beloved horse and cause Aelin to come crashing down at his feet.

She shook away the invading memory. She was present here and now. That was all over. “Does she have a name?”

Vaughan shook his head, “She is young and she will need training. She is yours to shape. She has spirit but I don’t suspect it will be a problem for Aelin of the Wildfire.”

Aelin was lost to the horses’ beauty. Rowan’s eyes crinkled happily with the knowledge that his wife was able to find joy with such beautiful creatures once more.

He addressed Vaughan jokingly, “Where’s mine?”

Vaughan clapped Rowan on the back. “After putting up with you these last few centuries, I took it upon myself to make that your gift. I really don’t think you need anything else.”

Rowan roared with laughter and Fenrys, Lorcan and Gavriel joined in. The others took turns approaching the horse, all wanting to meet her - with Aelin’s blessing of course.

\---

After the stables, Aedion and Lysandra made their way back to their shared quarters. Lysandra was quiet and contemplative and Aedion couldn’t help himself any longer. “Something is different, Lys. What’s wrong?”

He drew her up short and pulled her into a hug, staring into her beautiful green eyes. “Nothing is wrong, my love. Everything is just right, just as it should be.”

Aedion shook his head softly. “I’ve noticed things Lys, and I’m starting to think I’m crazy because you would tell me but –“

Lysandra planted a kiss upon his lips to silence him. He kissed her back, sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened for him. He dipped his tongue in her mouth before groaning. She broke the kiss off lest it go any further.

“You’re going to be a father, Aedion.” She said, breathless from the heat of the kiss.

Aedion’s world stopped. He was at a loss of words for a moment. He looked into Lysandra’s eyes and the whole world clicked back into place. He saw the woman he was going to marry, the wonderful little girl they already had and the future child his beautiful fiancé would bring them. He placed a hand across her stomach and Lysandra blushed. “Are you happy?”

Aedion couldn’t help the tears that welled over. “Beyond, darling. I am so very happy. This is incredible news. We have to tell Evangeline that she’ll have a little brother!”

Lysandra’s gaze turned shy, “Brother?”

Aedion smiled sheepishly. “Or sister. But I’m picturing a beautiful boy. Either would be wonderful.”

Lysandra melted against him once more before stepping back and grasping at his hand. She led him towards the door to their room and not breaking eye contact, sinful promises dancing in her eyes.

As she opened the door and he closed it behind them, those promises began and would not cease for some time.

\---

Aelin grumbled as she and Rowan made their way back to their suite. “I don’t want to pack. I want to stay here.”

“We made promises, Fireheart. Many foreign dignitaries are expecting us to tour and to receive us as their guests. We have to build trade agreements and play allies with our neighbours.”

Aelin sighed. “It’s just so boring. Curse Darrow and his need for everything to be done now, now, now.”

Rowan closed the door to their room and reached to gather Aelin’s hands. She turned to face him and he drew her closer to him. He brushed an errant strand of her hair behind her ear and she leaned into his touch, breathing his scent deeply as her eyes closed.

He kissed the tip of her nose and her eyes shot open. Fire blazed within and Rowan’s heart thumped unevenly, the challenge to tame those flames already difficult to ignore.

She stood on her tip toes, offering her mouth to him and he couldn’t deny her. His lips brushed lightly across hers and she shivered at the contact. Rowan kissed an icy line down her jawline and as he reached her neck, nipped at her. She groaned and Rowan’s control was lost. He bit her neck, claiming in his way, and her fingers clutched at his back begging for more.

“I’m sure we could – we could, ahhhh…” Aelin moaned as his canines scratched lightly along her collar bones. “We could put off the tour for a couple of days.”

Rowan ripped her tunic off her, exposing her breasts and cupping both in either hand. “Or weeks.”

Aelin was grabbing at Rowan’s pants, undoing them with little regard for any material making it. “Months?” She was breathless as Rowan’s mouth took over where his hands had been. “Ahhhh.” She was moaning again and Rowan was leading her backwards to the bed, his tongue leaving burning trails from one nipple to the other. She felt the backs of her knees hit the bed and Rowan was lifting her, dropping her unceremoniously into the middle of the bed.

He removed his tunic as well and then spoke firmly, “Even centuries.”

Aelin made no further argument as he removed her pants, his eyes burning with desire and need as he beheld his mate in all her beautiful and naked glory. He groaned as he traced a finger from her breast down and across her abdomen and then further down to her core.

As Rowan’s fingers met with the very spot she wanted him, she pulled him down atop her and they commenced the beginning of their forever.


End file.
